


Mcyt ageRe / age regression oneshots

by GodDamnitHoneyDew



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling, Fluff, No Romance, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play, Onesies, Pacis ( pacifires), Pajamas, no ships, sippys ( sippy cups ), suffies ( stuffed toys )
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnitHoneyDew/pseuds/GodDamnitHoneyDew
Summary: These are completely SFW ageRe oneshots! No smut or such! AgeRe and age play are to not be mixed up! AgeRe is a perfecly healthy way to cope :)) also, im sorry for any spelling errors so if you see any please feel free to point them out :DD.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	1. Little!Tommy, Caregiver!Dream

**Author's Note:**

> These are completely SFW ageRe oneshots! No smut or such! AgeRe and age play are to not be mixed up! AgeRe is a perfecly healthy way to cope :)) also, im sorry for any spelling errors so if you see any please feel free to point them out :DD.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy visits Dream in prison but things go wrong and he ends up regressing in Dreams prison cell

For a bit of background, Tommy was an age regresser, or more so IS an age regresser. He hadn't ever planned on telling anyone on the smp because he was a, ' big man ', which when he wasn't in little space, yeah he was. But on the other hand, when he was regressed he was anything but that.

" Hello Tommy! " Sam said while letting smiled crack at the blond. The two had been talking outside of the prison and had become pretty close. Obviously as friends.

" Hi sam. " Tommy greeted the other rather coldly.

" So last visit to Dream, yeah? "

Tommy nodded. He wasn't dissapointed that he wasn't going to see Dream anymore, not all, it was the complete opposite. He was glad he wasn't going to see him for awhile, if ever again.

After 45 minutes the two had finished the security sort of stuff, you know, making sure he hadn't had anything on him, let the lava down, that stuff.

Tommy carefully stepped onto the small platform right before it started moving. He was into the cell, or well, right outside of the nain cell. The only solid thing sceperating the two was a row of netherite blocks.

" Hello tommy! " Dream waved at the younger boy and smiled as if his minecraft skin wasn't doing it for him.

The two talked for awhile, mostly about how horrible of a person Dream was. Thats when he heard it. Tnt. Tnt exploding. It was loud. He felt the ground shake. He was deathly afraid of tnt because of what happend to l'manberg. That was one of his few triggeres that made him slip.

But he couldn't right now. No no not now. Dream was there for gods sake. He would certainly make Tommys life more of a living hell if he found out.

Luckily for him, it stopped as fast as it started. Or so he thought. Then came loud booms, louder than before. Thats when Tommy slipped. Yes infront of Dream. He couldn't go with it anymore. After wilbur had exploded l'manberg and died, he was so scared of tnt.

Tommy sat with his knees tucked into his chest in the corner of the prison. Crying. Mumbling something about a cow. Persumeably henry. But he said STUFFED cow..?? Dream had a pretty good assumption of what was happening but it wasn't enough to confirm that he was an age regresser.

" Dwem cwn you com' here pwease " tommy slurred his words like a 2-4 year old who either barley knew how to talk or just started learning. Either way it was slurred. Now THAT was enough for Dream.

" Alrighty buddy. " Dream chuckled to himself. He didn't know what was going to happened today but he deffintly hadn't expected this. He was completely fine with it though. Age regression was a perfectly healthy way to cope.

" How old are you Toms? "

Tommy held up three fingers and smiled almost proudldy.

" Awww your so little bubs " Dream cooed.

Dream hadn't told anyone, but, he had an enderchest. Unfortunately for Dream, there wasn't anything in it just incase he had gotten a hold of one. But Tommy was bound to have kept at least something from his gear in there. Dream knew it wasn't going to do any good for himself, but Tommy, the 16- or well currently mentally 3- year old boy he had manipulated at tramatized, that could be of use to him. Dream didn't hesitate one second before putting the chest down.

" Hey Toms, can you see if you have any gear in here please? " Dream said while kneeling down to the shorter boys hight.

" Mhm! " Tommy hummed and stumbled over to go rumage through the chest.

" Henwy! " Tommy jumped up and down exitedly at seeing his stuffed friend. Henry had been his cow, that is untill saqnaq killed him. ' accidentally ' too.

" Watch'a got in there boo? " ( not boo as in ranboo just boo as a cute name :)) also no ship just cause there are cute names- Tommy is also a minor so another reason as to not ship them)

" I ga' henwy, jammies, uhh, a baba! Oh an' a paci! " Tommy said excitedly

" Yeah? " Dream said warmly

" Mhm! "

" Uhm, can you pwease wam mwe millky pwease? " Tommy said shyly. He knew Dream was a bad person, but he did have heart. He might've not Understood why Dream did what he did, but he knew deep down inside he wasn't a heartless person.

" Ofcorse bubs. " Dream cooed

Tommy giggled while handing his sippy to Dream. Dream gladly took it and walked over to the lava. He set Tommy's sippy infront of the lava to warm it up. Dream hadn't planned on being stick with Tommy for awhile, and if he had, this certainly wasn't the way he excepted it to go. But he was fine with that


	2. Little!Wilbur, Caregivers!Phil&Kristen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur is afraid of storms. Deathly afraid. Phil and kirsten offer to have wilbur over for the night. Thanks to the broken weather app, he hadn't expected it to storm so there was no need to worry about slipping. But boy was he wrong.
> 
> ( this was a request :DD)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are completely SFW ageRe oneshots! No smut or such! AgeRe and age play are to not be mixed up! AgeRe is a perfecly healthy way to cope :)) also, im sorry for any spelling errors so if you see any please feel free to point them out :DD.

Wilburs phone buzzed in his pant pocket ( that sounds weird ;---; ). Oh Phil was calling. 

" Hey Phil! How you doing? " Wilbur said to his father. 

" Im alright mate how bout you? " Phil said while grinning almost as if the other could see.  
" Uh im doing fine, but why wre you calling? " 

" Oh yeah, uh so, uhm me and Kristen wanted to know if you would like to come stay the night at ours, not like you cant at your place but, butike ours is like a sleepover! " 

" Uh- sure..? " God. Only if Wilbur hadn’t trusted the stupid weather system he knew was broken.

" Alrighty thanks mate! Is 5:30 a good time for ya? ".

" Uhh, yeah that’ll be fine. "

" See ya then Wil! "

Phil hung up while Wilbur started to go pack. He came across his gear. Will it storm tonight..? Surely not, the weather said not? But what if it does..? It could.. But It’d be rude to cancel on Phil, he sounded so excited to see his son he hadn’t seen in forever. Better to be safe than sorry, right?

Wilbur pulled up to Phil’s house and smiled. It had been quite awhile, hadn’t it?

" Hey Wil! " Phil greeted him with a hug.

" Hi dadza! " 

" You wanna come in? "

" Oh uh right! "

Wilbur walked into Phil and Kristen’s house.

" If it’s alright with you, could you sleep on the couch? "Phil asked.

" Yeah, ofcorse! " 

Wilbur made his way to the couch and put his bag down. He wasn’t going to unpack because one, Phil had suggested watching a movie after supper and two, he had some of his gear incase he slipped, which was unlikely but just incase. He was going to stay big for as long as possible. If he was slipping infront of Phil and Kristen, he would force the big him to stay until they went to sleep.

They ended up having sheperds pie with a side of green beans ( idk what British people eat but my moms Canadian so we eat that stuff lmao ) and watching Chaos Walking. ( if it’s any good tell me, I think there’s a book and then movie is coming out in March in the US of A LOL). Half way through the movie it started to storm, for awhile he was fine, he was focused on the movie untill he heard a loud crack. Thunder. That’s when he started to slip and the only thing he could focus on was the horrific thunder. 

" Hey, I think I’m going to head to bed guys " Kirsten yawned after the movie had finished.

" Yeah me too, night Wil! " Phil added.

" Alright ni ni guys! " Wilbur said. 

Luckily, nethier of them questioned why he had said ni ni.

Wilbur changed into his yellow onesie with an orca plush. He loved orcas so much. He could talk about them forever. He took out his pacifier ( same shade of yellow with an orca on it ) that he’d gotten custom made and his orca blanket. He liked everything to match. He laied on the couch and in no time he was in little space.

He’d set an alarm so he could wake up, change into his big boy clothes because usually by the time he woke up he was out of little space so it wouldn’t be uncomfortable and he could hide everything without help.

Phil walked out of their room to go give Wilbur a blanket incase he didn’t have one. That’s when he saw him all cuddled up in an orca blanket, in a onesie, with a pacifier? Phil knew what age regression was, he just hadn’t expected Wilbur to be one, nonetheless he was fine with it.

" Hey buddy! " Phil cooed.

" Papa! " Wilbur was certainly excited to see his dad. Maybe he could be his caregiver? Wilbur never had one of those, mostly because he only knew people in the smq and he didn’t want them to tease him about it. And everywhere else he went he usually saw Jared. God he hated Jared so much.

" How old are you boo? " Phil asked the little.

Wilbur thought for a moment before holding up fingers.

" Twee! "

" Awwww, is it okay if I got get mama, boo? " Phil asked again.

Wildur gasped

" Mama? "

" Yeah mama Kristen! " Phil replied to the mentally 3 year old.

" Mhm! " He hummed.

" Alrighty buddy stay here for one second I’ll be back. " And with that Phil went into their room to go fetch Kristen.

" Hey Kristen..? "

" Mghf.. what is it? "

" Wilbur is regressed, he’s currently three and he wanted you there "

Kristen shot up.

" Aww really? "

" Mhm, can you come? "

" Ofcorse! "

The two walked back to Wilbur and found him crying.

Phil rushed over to him.

" What happened boo? " Phil said in a concerned tone.

" Mmm tunder scawy " Wilbur said as he hiccuped.

" You wanna come into our bed buddy? "

" Mhm, cwn orcy come two? " Wilbur asked.

" He can boo " Kirsten cooed.

" Yay! " Wilbur said.

Phil picked to the boy into the room and the three slept peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request that was so fucking cute 🥺


	3. Little!Ranboo, CG!Phil & Techno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo goes out in a snowstrom late at night amd regresses, Phil find his and takes him back to him and Techno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the request, sorry if it aint exact- also, these are completely SFW ageRe oneshots! No smut or such! AgeRe and age play are to not be mixed up! AgeRe is a perfecly healthy way to cope :)) also, im sorry for any spelling errors so if you see any please feel free to point them out :DD.
> 
> Request made by: superficial_whore

Ranboo 3rd person POV

-

It was roughly around.. 12-1am..? He doesn’t know at this point ( Ranboo ). All he knew is that it was cold and that he was going to regress, wether he had found somewhere to be or just in the snow.

-

Phil & Techno 3rd person POV

-

Phil and Techno knew Ranboo regressed, and it wasnt hard for him to become regressed either. So when they found out Ranboo was out alone, in the cold, in the middle of the fuckin night, they panicked. What if he regressed out there? Alone? In the middle of god knows where.

“ Techno, you stay here ill go look for Ranboo. Get some stuff ready for him if you will “

“ Alrighty.. be safe “ Techno hesitently replied to Phil.

Phil shut the door and started his hunt for Ranboo.

-

Roughly around ten to twenty minutes later when Phil found the little 2’5 blob version of Ranboo, that usually happens when hes regressed. ( ranboo in this has a blob form in this so huuhuhhuhuhjsjskajnxmsmsns )

“ hey boo why are you out here all alone? “

“ mm.. am sowwy me big go outsies and den sleepy and cwold den me no big big anymores “

“ alrighty sweet pea lets go home yeah? “

“ mhm.. will papa be der..? “ ( papa= Techno, Daddy= Phil, also no ship between Techno and Phil theyre just ranboos caregivers so he calls them papa and daddy )

“ yeah! Papa is gettin your stuff ready boo! “

“ rewlly? “

“ yup! “

“ upsies? “

“ sure “ Phil chuckles as he pickes up ranboo. ( Phil is 5’11 and ranboo is in his blob form so hes 2’5 cc: )

-

Techno 3rd person POV

Techno got out milk, sugar, and vinella, got ranboos favorite blanket and his stuffed pigman plushie he had named after michale, and set up a comfy spot on the couch infront of the tv, even though it was most likely Ranboo would fall alseep, he usually still liked watching something before bedtime.

Thats when he heard a knock on the door, which he could only assume was Phil. With or without Ranboo.

-

Techno & Phil 3rd person POV

Techno opened the door to a happy Phil and a sleeping Ranboo blob.

He let them in and they put Ranboo into the blanket and with his stuffy, then proceded to get on either side of the little and cuddle him.

:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoo sorry havent posted in a bit also, funfact, i decided to write this cause truamaaaaaa and i needed something to get my mind off it. And im in class. LMFAO

**Author's Note:**

> Again feel free to tell my any of my spelling errors, I can’t really learn it but I can fix it on this book to make it probably easier, also WHERE ARE ARE THE ASKERSSS?? WE HAVE NO ASKERSSSSS!! NOBODY THAT ASKED YOUUUU!! I THE WORLDDD! lol but yeah please point out what I’ve spelt wrong :))


End file.
